


Fakin' It

by Bookworm1121



Series: Queliot One Shots [11]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fake Dating, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Hook Ups, Past Relationships, Queliot Week, Teasing, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1121/pseuds/Bookworm1121
Summary: When Eliot finds out his ex-boyfriend has moved on, Eliot quickly says he also is dating someone. The only problem is that he doesn't have a boyfriend, and the guy he asks he rejected three months before.Day One of Queliot Week: Fake Dating/Marriage





	Fakin' It

Queliot Week: Fake relationship

 

Eliot prided himself with being successful in awkward situations. He never panicked under pressure or began stuttering over his words. His panic over seeing Idri in the supermarket shocked him.

 

Idri and him dating through college, but broke up because they grew apart. Neither of them was to blame, and both of them agreed to end the relationship. However, seeing Idri walking along the aisles.

 

“Eliot? Is that you?” Idri said, “I haven’t seen you since graduation. How have you been?”

 

“I’ve been good. Margo and I started a business; it’s a bar in downtown. It’s insanely successful, and we are both proud. What about you?”

 

Idri laughed, “I knew you would make it in the drinking industry. But I’ve been good. I got married, surprisingly. We’ve been married for two or three years. Our son was born a year ago.”

 

“That’s great!” Eliot smiled tightly. He was happy for Idri, he was. However, Eliot hadn’t dated anyone since Idri, and he felt disappointment over Idri moving on.”

 

“Idri,” a woman said, “Miki called and said that she has an emergency and can’t take Ess with her. We need to check out and head home.”

 

Idri hummed, “Eliot, this is my wife, Nicole. Nicole, this is Eliot. We were friends back at college.”

 

“Oh, is this the Eliot?” Nicole teased, “I’ve heard stories about your days with Idri,” she laughed.

 

Eliot smiled, “I’m glad Idri speaks so kindly of me,” he laughed.

 

“Are you seeing anyone?” Idri asked.

 

Panic hit Eliot like a truck, something he never felt before. However, given Idri made him feel things he had never felt, Eliot wasn't surprised. Before processing the words, Eliot blurted, “Yes, I am. He’s great.”

 

“We should go on a double date!” Nicole said, happily, “We haven’t been able to go on a date since Ess was born, so it would be nice to get out.”

 

Eliot nodded quickly, “I’d have to ask him, but I’m sure we could work something out.”

 

“Same number?” Idri asked, and Eliot nodded slowly ignoring his feeling over Idri remembering his number, “Okay, I will text you times that we can have a date night.”

 

Eliot nodded, letting the couple walk away. He watched them, silently cursing himself over the situation he got himself in. He needed to find a friend who would pretend to be his boyfriend quickly.

 

. . .

 

Eliot sat on the couch, scrolling through contacts in his phone, “What about Penny?”

 

Margo, sitting on the other couch while reading a magazine, snorted, “You think Penny would be your pretend boyfriend. He’s got his Kady and Julia and Alice love problem to worry about.”

 

“I can’t believe that we are witnessing a love square in our friendship.”

 

“At least Quentin got himself out of that thing. Our friend group needs to stop fucking each other.”

 

“What about Quentin? Think he would be up for it?”

 

Margo paused, thinking. Eliot hoped she would say no. Eliot and Quentin had a complicated relationship. They used to sleep with each other often, claiming no strings were attached. However, they soon both developed feelings and Eliot ended their arrangement quickly. He still had feelings for Quentin, and he knew Quentin returned them. However, emotions and commitment scared him, “Maybe. Maybe it will also get you two to admit you love each other.”

 

“I don’t love him.”

 

“Could have fooled me. Julia and I have talked about it. Just saying, she’s Team Quentin.”

 

“Team what?”

 

“You know, the side everyone’s picked since you two stopped fucking. Julia picked Quentin’s side. Alice picked his side too, and Penny and Kady don’t care enough to pick.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I’m Team Queliot. Both of you need to get your heads out of your asses.”

 

Eliot rolled his eyes, “We don’t have feelings for each other.”

 

“Bullshit, and you know it.”

 

“I’m asking Quentin to be my fake boyfriend to impress my ex-boyfriend who’s married. Why am I this pathetic.”

 

Margo laughed, flipping through her magazine, “You aren’t pathetic. You just so impulsive stuff when it comes to impressing exes.”  
  


Eliot rolled his eyes, texting Quentin to come over because they needed to talk.

 

. . .

 

“You want me to do _what?_ ”

 

“Be my fake boyfriend to show I did move on and start dating after my ex-boyfriend and I broke up.”

 

“But why ask me? Why not someone else?”

 

“You’re the only person I won’t see to fill in about my life and my issues, and we don’t have to make up a story about how we met.”

 

“And what about how we started our relationship.”

 

“We were fuck buddies and then developed feelings.”

 

Quentin stared at Eliot, mouth gapped, “Right. Because that happened,” he deadpanned.

 

Eliot grimaced at Quentin’s tone, “Okay, I know how that sounded.”

 

“Okay, whatever. I’ll do it, but when is the date?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m waiting for Idri to text me.”

 

Quentin sat back, shoulder against Eliot’s, “And the only reason you asked was because you didn’t want Idri to think you haven’t moved on?”

 

Eliot glanced down at Quentin’s lips, briefly, “Yeah, the only reason.”

 

. . .

 

Eliot sat next to Quentin, anxiously waiting. Idri and Nicole agreed Wednesday was the best day for them, and they pick a restaurant that was halfway between both—Eliot and Idri’s—homes. Quentin squeezed Eliot’s hand, showing his support.

 

“Eliot!” Idri said, walking over to them, “You didn’t tell me Quentin was the boyfriend.”

 

“You know him?” Nicole asked, tilting her head.

 

“Yes, Quentin was friends with Eliot and Margo. Always suspected he had a crush on them, and I guess I was right.”

 

Quentin reddened, embarrassed and shocked by Idri’s comment. He had been right, but Eliot didn’t need to know that, “It’s been a while.”

 

“Too long. Wish we all could have stayed in touch after college,” Idri smiled, sitting down next to Nicole, “But what got you two together.”

 

“We were friends with benefits for a while, and realized we had real feelings for each other,” Eliot said, “We’ve been together since.”

 

Idri glanced at Quentin, “That’s good. I’m happy for both of you.”

 

Quentin smiled, “And I’m happy for you. I heard you had a kid too. That’s really nice.”

 

Nicole smiled, “So what do you do, Quentin?”

 

“I’m a writer, but I spend a lot of my time with teenagers who have mental illnesses. I help them cope through things in non-medical ways.”

 

“They need it,” she said, “I work in finance.”

 

Quentin nodded, “Cool.”

 

Nicole laughed, “It’s not. It gets boring, but we see a lot of different people.”

 

“What about you, Idri,” Eliot asked.

 

“I’m a social worker.”

 

Eliot nodded, and he continued to nod as dinner continued.

 

. . .

 

Nicole laughed, “Oh my god, he did _that_.”

 

Quentin nodded, laughing, “Yes, oh my god. He did. Idri thought Margo and I were serious when we said Eliot would love for Idri to go streaking through the entire campus. He got arrested by campus police and Eliot wouldn’t talk to either of us for a week because of it.”

 

Idri and Eliot both stared at each other, pretending they weren’t listening to Quentin telling embarrassing stories and Nicole loving every minute of them. However, Eliot was pleased Nicole was open with Idri’s sexual fluidity. She barely seemed phased over Idri’s awkward attempts to win Eliot’s sexual desire.

 

“Okay, enough embarrassing stories,” Idri laughed.

 

“Fine,” Nicole said, “I’ll just give him my number, and he can tell me another time.”

 

Quentin laughed, “I will be for that.”

 

Idri looked at Eliot, “We made a mistake,” he laughed. “They will unleash everything embarrassing about us now.”

 

“The horror,” Eliot teased back.

 

“We have to do this again,” Nicole said, “I had fun tonight, and I hope that you two can make it for the long run.”

 

“Me too,” Idri agreed, “I always thought you two were good for each other.”

 

Quentin smiled, leaning closer to Eliot, “We should be getting home though. You have Ess, and I have the kids at the center to see tomorrow.”

 

Nicole smiled, “Here’s my number, text me when you want to get coffee or something to chat. It was nice meeting you, Quentin.”

 

“It was nice meeting you too, Nicole. I had fun.”

 

Eliot watched, happy that Quentin was comfortable with Nicole. Eliot had no idea how Quentin struggled with social interaction but managed to get every person he interacted with to like his company. Even Penny—though he’d never admit it—cares about Quentin.

 

“Let’s go home,” Quentin said, tugging Eliot’s hand. Quentin stepped on his toe, whispering to Eliot, “I’m tired of interaction.”

 

Eliot nodded, “I’ll talk to you two another time, but we better get home.”

 

Quentin and Eliot paid for their meals, and they walked with Idri and Nicole to the cars. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. When Eliot and Quentin got back to Eliot’s apartment, they stood in silence.

 

“El,” Quentin asked, breaking the awkward silence.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why didn’t you want to give us a shot? Why did you turn me down when I told you I was in love with you?”

 

Eliot’s heart stung, swallowing, he said, “Quentin.”

 

“Because you treated me like a boyfriend, and I treated you like a boyfriend.”

 

Eliot sighed, “I…relationships aren’t good for me.”

 

“Bullshit, if that’s true then you wouldn’t have freaked out over Idri moving on.”

 

“Quentin, I don’t want to have this conversation.”

 

“Eliot, do you love me or do you not. Say it, and I will never bring this up again. I’ll move on and start seeing someone else.”

 

Eliot looked at Quentin, and he was tempted to lie. Push Quentin away, preventing them from having a chance. But as he looked at Quentin’s expression, he found himself unable to lie. He loved Quentin so much, and he hated breaking Quentin’s heart, “I love you.”

 

Without a second hesitation, Quentin kissed Eliot. Quentin wrapped his arms around Eliot’s neck, pulling him down. Eliot’s hands were around Quentin’s waist, pushing Quentin against the door. They kissed, passionately and desperately, unable to stop. Quentin pulled away, gasping as Eliot trailed kisses down Quentin’s neck and collarbone. Eliot unbuttoned Quentin’s dress shirt, pushing it down Quentin’s shoulders.

 

“Baby,” Quentin gasped, “As much as I love this, we really should go to the bed.”

 

Eliot smirked, “Definitely,” he kissed Quentin again, walking backward to his room. Quentin eagerly kissed him back, following Eliot’s steps. Soon, they were in bed, filling the room with soft groans and moans.

 

. . .

 

Eliot traced circles on Quentin’s hip, “I’m sorry I rejected you.”

 

Quentin turned, facing Eliot, “Why did you?”

 

“Emotions freak me out, and when you said you were in love with me, I freaked. I thought I would fuck everything up, which I ended up doing anyway.”

 

Quentin nodded, kissing Eliot, gently, “Idri was right, by the way. I’ve always had a crush on you.”

 

Eliot nudged Quentin’s nose, lightly, “How did I miss that?”

 

“You were focused on Idri, and I ignored my feelings by focusing on Alice. But I ended up telling her early on in the relationship, and she agreed to continue being with me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“She wanted to fuck Kady, but Kady was so into Penny.”

 

Eliot laughed, “So you two both felt the need to fuck each other instead?”

 

“When you say it like that, it makes it sound crazy. But we wanted comfort.”

 

“You’re adorable,” Eliot chuckled, kissing Quentin’s forehead, “Now let’s go to sleep. I’m exhausted.”

 

Quentin nodded, smiling, and resting his face in the crook of Eliot’s neck, “I love you too.”

 

 

 


End file.
